Just Wrestling Entertainment (JWE)
by Zangetsu Uchiha
Summary: Welcome to the first show of JWE. What huge line up we have in store for you! (Reviews are welcome)
1. Chapter 1

So a little history for this story/show. This in no way is about or related to the shows that WWE, TNA, Ring Of Honor, etc. put on. Though it will include superstars from each promotion and the indy circuts. There will be a couple of superstars that I have created out of fun and will be mentioned in these shows. NO they will not be World Heavyweight Champion, NO they will not be super over, NO they will not be the FACE of the Company (just yet LOL) they will however hopefully rise to the top of whatever show and title they want to get to. With that being said prepare yourself for superstars young and old returning to the spotlight, welcome to old championships reborn, welcome to the first ever JWE, Just Wrestling Entertainment!

X.X.

Fireworks explode as we kick off the show. The crowd is hyped up and going nuts as we pan across the over 15,000 people in the arena for the first episode of JWE.

J.R.: Hello there ladies and gentlemen my name is Jim Ross and to my left is The King Jerry Lawler and Kind and I would like to welcome you to The JWE and boy do we have a show for you tonight.

King: That's right J.R. and I'll be the first to say it, I'm gld your back.

J.R: Its good to be back King, now why don't you tell the people out there what we have lined up for tonight.

King: My pleasure, well it's been less than 24 hours since Sumerslam happened and we're still left wondering why John Cena cost the undertaker his atch against Brock Lesnar tonight Cena says he'll give us a reason why.

J.R: Well I can't wait to hear that. Also tonight we're going to hear from our JWE World Heavyweight champion Seth Rollins after successfully defending his title against Dolph Ziggler.

King: On top of that we found just before the show that we will crowing a new Intercontinental champion tonight.

J.R: That's right last night at Summerslam Ryback had to vacate the title due to injury so tonight we'll crown a new champ in and elimination style Fatal 4 way match.

King: Boy I can't wait to see that match they still haven't told us whose going to be competing in that match.

J.R.: It'll be a surrise to everyone I thing but first we kick things off with the new JWE Tag Team Champions the New Day in the ring.

In the ring the New Day stands with their newly won championships in hand smiling t the boing crowd. Kofi talks about how the fans doubted them, that they couldn't beat the Prime Time Players and last night, The New Day got the last laugh by not only beating them but embarrassing them. Big E chimes in on how the power of positivity can trump anything that gets in their way. Finally Xavier Woods says since their in such a good mood that they are now issuing an open challenge to anyone in the back that thinks can beat the power of Postive thinking. It doesn't matter if it's one team, two teams, three, teams we'll beat all of y'all he finishes.

JR wonders if these guys come with a mute button to which King responds with no. It looks as if no one is coming out so they begin to leave when suddenly _"BANG BANG BANG"_ The crowd goes nuts as LAX comes out! JR says he can't believe there here he didn't Hommocide or Hernadez were going to make it tonight but here they are. LAX makes it all the way down the ramp way before their music stops and yet another surprise springs up. _"Beer Money"_ The crowd goes nuts again as Beer Money make their way to the ring right behind LAX who seem a little surprised there here as well. All while the New Day look to sweating bullets in the ring. James Storm and Robert Rude begin to enter the ring along with LAX as the surprise continue to rollout. _"Machine gun fire"_ King along with the rest of the crowd lose their minds as the MotorCity MachineGuns come out looking all business. They race down to the ring climbing to the top ropes and holding up their hands representing Detroit city. JR wonders if the surprises are done as it looks like this crowd is ready to lose their minds with what's happened so far. With all 4 teams now in the ring the New Day quickly leave the ring to much to the dismay of the fans who boo them all the way up the stage.

JR comments how that was an awesome way to kick of the show and that the fans shouldn't go anywhere as coming up next is The Intercontinental championship Fatal four way match.

Intercontinental championship Fatal 4 Way Match:

Out first is the Miz who reciceves a storm of boos and a couple of you can't wrestle chants as well. Next out is the Show Off Dolph Ziggler who gets a huge pop from the fans tonight. Though he didn't get the victory last night its good to see him getting a shot at a title he helped rebuild here tonight King says. _"John Morrison Music"_ John Morrison comes out as the fans lose their minds once again. King comments on how management must've forgotten to send them a memo on how many returns we'd be having tonight. JR just laughs it off and happily welcomes back John Morrison as we await the final competitor in this match. _"Pope Is Pimpin YEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!"_ Well isn't that a shock King says as the fans continue to go nuts for the returningD'angelo Dinero.

Miz vs Morrison vs Ziggler vs Pope

The match kicks off with the Miz going right after Morrison trying to take him out of the match quickly. While Pope and Ziggler tie up in the middle of the ring. King and JR talk about the show thus far with all the returns that have happen so far and they still have almost a whole other hour and half to go. They hype up the possibility of Pope or Morrison winning the championship as said duo work together to deliver a double suplex to the Miz. King brings up the Divas divison and how he hopes his puppies can return as well. JR reminds him that while this isn't a PG show anymore that he should still have some class.

Cutting back to the ring Pope has gained the upper hand in the ring and has sent Ziggler against the ropes but telegraphed his back body drop and gets kicked in the chest the dropped on his head by a Ziggler DDT. Into the cover 1,2, kick out as Pope fights out. Ziggler can't believe Pope kicked out and fails to notice the Miz slip in and goes for the school boy pin on Ziggler using the tights for leverage 1,2,3! Ziggler has been eliminated and is left shocked. Frustration is abundant on his face but he rolls out the ring and heads to the back leaving only three left. Miz taunts Ziggler as he walks up the ramp and he himself doesn't keep an eye on his opponents as Pope slides in and hits a backstabber like DDE on the Miz who falls forward into a Moonlight Drive by John Morrison who covers him 1,2,3! Miz is now out and only 2 remain.

Morrison and Pope face off as the idea has now become a reality that one of these two copetitors will be our next champion. They go back and forth the crowd getting into the match heavily they don't know who to cheer for. Pope gains the upper hand throws Morrison against the ropes and goes for another back body drop. Morrison counters and goes for the Moonlight Drive, Pope reverses and goes for his DDE. Morrison moves forward causing Pope to fall on his back. Pope sits up right into a knee by Morrison who drags him to the corner and hits Starship Pain. 1,2,3! Morrison is the new Intercontinental champion.

Winner: John Morrison.

The Pope and John Morrison shake hands in the middle of the ring and the Pope exits the match and lets Morrison celebrate with the fans. JR comments on how great the match was and what a way to return to the ring by winning such a prestigious championship.

We cut to the back as we see Triple H and Stephine talking then enters Seth Rollins. Seth complements them on how they continue to make the right choice by trusting him to be champion. Helping him a long the way. Triple H says Seth we've been nothing but up front with him about everything and it does nothing but please them that he continues to make them proud. However tonight he needs to focus. Vince is on his way and he has a major announcement regarding the future of the business and his opponent at the next Pay Per View. Seth does nothing but boast at how he'll do more than beat his next opponent he'll show them whose the superior man.

Back to the ring were set for our next match

Zack Ryder vs Fandango

The match starts of pretty well the fans are mildly interested. Action goes back and forth between both competitors as the each get their moves in and go toe to toe with each other. King Comments about what Vince's possible annocement could be? JR says it could be anything really maybe even a new General Manager. King says we have the Authority for now but lately they haven't been doing whats best for business. Back to the match Fandango is perched up top going for his Leg drop but misses as Ryder moves out of the way. Zack bounces of the rope and hits Rough Rider and goes into the pin fall 1,2,3!

Winner: Zack Rider

Zack wins a very nice match and continues to build on his momentum. We head back to the backstage area and see Shemaus with his Money in the Bank Briefcase in hand heading to the ring he's got a match against a young up and comer and its next.

" _Sheamus Music"_ out comes the Celtic Warrior himself to roaring amount of boos. JR mentions that Sheamus is Mr. Money in the Bank is basically guaranteed to be the Next JWE world champion. Kings says that's true but he needs to focus on the match tonight causes who knows when that'll be. Sheamus grabs a mic and talks about how he's going to be the next World Champion that its futile for Seth or anyone else to be used to the idea of being the next Champion cause I will always be there ready to cash in.

" _Papercut"_ Out comes Jay Howard his opponent. King reads off the stats on this young African American man 6'1, 235 lbs this kids is probably has the best blend of power and speed in the JWE. He comments on his red and black loose tights (fir visual thought remember the pants that Carlito and Primo wore when they teamed together.) along with his black bandanna tied around his head. M Jay gets into the ring and is immediately blasted by Sheamus.

Jay vs Sheamus

The match is mostly one sided as Sheamus never allows Jay to really mount an offense. He hits him with power move after power move slapping him around taunting him along the way. JR begs Sheamus to just end the match this is not right. How Jay didn't derseve this at all. Finally Sheamus seems to give JR what he wants as he signals for the Progue Kick. Once Jay finally gets to his feet he turns around and slips under the Prouge Kick and goes straight into a roll up pin 1,2,3! Jay wins! Jay Wins!

Winner: Jay Howard

The crowd cheers as Jay picks up a huge win. Wisely rolling out of the ring Jay heads up the ramp leaving a livid Sheamus in the ring as he still can't believe what has transpired. Cutting to the back we see John Cena making his way to the ring its time to hear why Cena screwed Undertaker next.

" _Your time is up my time is now!"_ John Cena makes his way out to the ring to a mixed reaction from the crowd. No one knows how to react to Cena King Comments. JR says when have the fans ever know how to greet Cena, some love him others hate him but after last night we have a lot of the in this arena and hopefully we can get m answers now. Why Cena, why?

Cena grabs the mic and looks out to the fans who still give a mixed reaction mostly boos with pockets of cheering in the crowd. Cena begins by saying that obviously everybody wants an answer to why Cena interrupted a match of the year candidate between The beast and the dead man. Simple, it was time for a change. He continues by saying for years he's heard people talk about how they wanted Cena to "turn" and embrace the Hate. So after years of hearing it he finally decided it was time to sell out. The fans already hated him and disrespected him anyway so why not give them something else right something else they could latch onto to fuel the fire.

The fans continue to reign in boos toward Cena as he simply smiles at them. Besides this pays so much better than anything you people can offer me. _"No chance"_ The fans are on their feet as they welcome Mr. McMahon to the arena. He struts all the way into the ring and soaks in all the cheering by the fans.

He grabs a mic and starts by saying he agrees with Cena that it is time for a change. That the status quo wasn't going to cut it anymore. The fans aren't too happy to hear that as the boos make their way in. However as Mr. McMahon continues he says that the reason he's here is to offer a new change to the company he's trying to build. So his first act will be to remove the Authority of power over the shows themselves. The fans cheer hearing this, JR even comments on great of an idea that is. _"The Authority"_ The Authority comes out along with Seth Rollins and make their way into the ring.

Triple H ask if Vince is okay because this isn't what they had talked about earlier. He tries to tell Vince that The Authority is the best for business because with the Authority here there is order and stability. Without them this place would be out of control and drive this company down to the ground. Stephanie drives the point home by telling Vince that their family and families stick together.

Vince responds with how Stephanie will always be his little princess. However the Authority is going to be needed in the cooperate office more than here. So he is officially relieving them of general manager duties as of right now. The crowd roars with excitement as Seth Rollins is livid. Whats he supposed to do now. Vince tells both Seth and Cena not to worry because they'll meet there new boss in a matter of moments. Vince leaves the ring and heads up the stage and leaves.

JR and King wonder who the new GM will be. _"If you can know me"_ Out comes Edge to a roaring ovation of the people. He's smiling at the top of the stage with a mic in hand soaking all the cheers and welcome back chants. However Edge gets down to business almost immediately he first off congratulates Seth on a successful title defense. He says that at the next Pay per View he will be in for a huge test that he'll be facing two superstars.

One of them will be the man he's in the ring with John Cena. The crowd boos as they aren't too pleased with. As Edge continues he admits he had trouble picking Seth's second opponent. So he called Christian and asked him who should Seth's second opponent should be and he gave me a great idea. So I called the guy and asked him if he wanted a chance to win a world title and he happiliy agreed. So in four weeks time Seth Rollins you will not only be facing John Cena, but also this man. _"Get Ready to Fly"_ A.J. Styles walk out to the stage and stands next to Edge s the crowd goes absolutely nuts.

We go off the air with A.J. and Edge side by side with a shocked Seth Rollins and seemingly unfazed John Cena. Thanks so much for watching and goodnight everybody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vince McMahon: Hello ladies and gentlemen. I'd personally like to welcome you back. Tonight is when we begin to make our statement going forward. Tonight i want you to remember when WWE was on top and when TNA stood a chance. But first i want you to enjoy the show and tell me something, what is best for business? Leave it in the review section because we here at JWE are always listening to our Universe.**

 **Monday Night Impact 8/17/15**

The fireworks go off as the cameras pan across the ruckus crowd here in Los Angeles California at the staples center. JR and Jerry the King Lawler Welcome us back to JWE Monday night IMPACT. King starts off by mentioning the happenings of last week with Edge being named general manager. JR adds that no one else could do the job quite like Edge is capable of doing it. Then he swings into tonight's show that features some divas action. King shouts the puppies are back, to which JR visibly shakes his head.

" _You think you know me"_ The crowd goes wild as the new general manger Edge makes his way out. JR comments on the grin Edge is sporting and how it might be related to tonight's show. King chimes in saying if you've had the week this man has had, wouldn't you be smiling too?

In the ring Edge looks out into the crowd and smiles at them and personally welcomes them to his show! The fans cheer as Edge soaks it all in. He goes on to say he has a couple of major announcements. First being in 3 weeks' time we will see the JWE'S inaugural Pay-Per-View Bound For Glory. This will set the tone of not only this show but also another show. Edge goes onto say that the he had a meeting with Vince McMahon and the board of directors and it was agreed on that a separation of powers was needed. The fans don't take the news all that well as the boos come in but Edge quickly reminds them that no matter what he will still be running Monday night.

He goes onto tell them that because this is going to be happening that Mr. McMahon has decided he will start a Thursday night promotion and will have his final 3 candidates run the show leading up too the Pay-Per-View. But now that his public service announcement was up it was time to focus on tonight's show. Tonight we're going to see some diva's action with Paige taking on-.. _"Seth Rollins music"_ Out comes Seth and he looks none to happy.

He storms into the ring and demands that Edge step down as GM and give power back to the Authority. Edge smiles at Seth and tells him to take a chill pill bro. He says that if he were even crazy enough to even do it he couldn't because Mr. McMahon is the only person with that type of power. Seth only gets angrier at Edge and tells him what a failure he'll be as a GM. Coming out here and parading to these idiotic people like they deserve some type of reward for being here.

Edge interrupts Seth by telling him if it wasn't for these people they wouldn't have jobs. But since he sees Seth is in a fighting mood, he'll give him a way to vent his frustrations. Tonight Seth will be taking on John Morrison in the Main Event. This delights the crowd and shuts Seth right up. Jr and King are left to pick up where Edge left off informing us that tonight's how will be jammed packed. Kings says that before he was so rudely interrupted Edge mentioned that Paige will be going one on one with Gal Kim. JR says that'll be one heck of a match but that's not all we have for you. Last week we saw these two teams come back and tonight we'll see them go against each other it'll be The MotorCity Machine Guns vs Beer Money. King tops that by adding that tonight we'll here from A.J. Styles himself tonight.

" _Pope Is Pimpin…YEEEEAAAA"_ But first we have some great singles action for you tonight as the Pope comes out and looks to start off on the right foot one week removed from his valiant effort in the Intercontinental championship match. Pope makes it rain as across the Staples Center it rains Dinero dollars as he gets into the ring awaiting his opponent.

Pope vs Bad News Barrett

The match starts off with Wade and Pope locking up in the middle of the rings. Action is slow at first as the competitors are getting a feel for the other. Wade locks Pope in a side headlock that Pope counters by pushing him off and into the ropes that Wade uses to hit shoulder tackle. The matches goes on as Pope continues to struggle to find some type of offense against Barrett who has been dominating the match so far. Wade goes for Wasteland and Pope counters and hits a back suplex buying himself some time. The ref begins his count getting all the way to 7 before both competitors get to their feet. Pope goes off the ropes and hits a clothesline, then hits another and another getting himself and the crowd fired up. He throws Wade into the corner and follows up with a multitude of shots showcasing his background as a boxer, lighting Barrett up. He then fires him against the ropes and catches him in sitout spinebusrter. He goes for the cover 1,2, no Barrett kicks out. The fans are into now as Pop has all the momentum, he looks at Barrett then points to the corner singnaling his DDE is coming. He gets Barrett up and goes to thrown him into the corner but Wade counters and hits The Winds of Change. He goes for the cover 1,2,- now Pope kicks to a cheering crowd. Wade agrues with the ref that it was a 3 count but the ref tells him it was only 2. Frustration is on Wades face as he looks at Pope Struggling to get to his feet. He changes his elbow pad and calls for the Bullhammer. He goes for it but Pope ducks under it turns around and hits Barrett with his DDE backstabber. Barrett is in serve amounts of pain as he is on the mat arching his back. Pope goes for the cover 1,2,3! Pope picks up a well-earned victory.

Winner: The Pope.

JR goes over the match as most of it was all Barrett but if you give your opponent an inch they can beat you. King adds I how it was a good match they put on but at the end of the day Pope was the better man this time around and he hopes Barrett is okay.

Cutting to the pack we see Edge in his office on his phone texting someone when Sheamus burst in. Sheamus is demanding that his loss last week be erased from the record books because that newbie had no right to beat him or even be in the same ring as him. Edge counters with, "oh hey Sheamus nice to see you too and come on in and lets have a pint fella." He tells him no he can't and won't erase that loss for him because Sheamus took his eyes off the prize and lost because of it. But what he will do for him is grant him a rematch tonight. Sheamus agrees and says, "that mans' blood will be on your hands fella."

We cut back to JR and King who both agree that they hope Sheamus was only kidding about that. But moving on they hype up the upcoming Tag Team match and also the words A.J. Styles will speak later but first we have Kings favorite part of the night. King just say Puppies!

Paige vs Gail Kim

As both women enter the ring and the match kicks off. JR says that with the separation of powers coming will there be a need for a divas division? King takes exception to that and emphatically says yes there is and always will be because JWE has the most beautiful and gifted women athletes out there. Who are they to not show them off?

Back to the match Paige and Gail are evenly matched as they trade blows with each other until Gail and her veteran savvy gains the upper hand with a kick to the gut. She hits Paige with a suplex but doesn't go for the cover, instead she floats over and shows off some power and deadlifts Paige all the way up and hits her with another suplex. She then goes for the cover, 1,2- Paige kicks out. The fans seem to be getting behind Paige as she struggles to come back though Gail isn't without her fans. Gail locks her into a side headlock and lays out with it as she and looks to wear out Paige. After a few moments Paige does manage to fight to a vertical base and deliver a few gut shots gathering some separation. She bounces off the ropes and hits a few clotheslines back to back. She screams to the crowd as she ignites herself. She picks up Gail and hits and back breaker on her, but like Gail she doesn't go for the win. Showing some power she lifts Deadlifts Gail into a power slam position but Gail manages to get out of it. Gail retreats into the nearby corner but does get much of a break as Paige charges in hitting a series of forearms. The crowd is electric as Paige clearly has the upper hand.

She grabs Gail by her hair and throws her out of the corner and once again screams to the crowd. She gets behind Gail and looks to hit the Paige-Turner. She goes for it but Gail counters her and goes for Eat-da-feat, but Paige counters that. Gail goes for a running cross body, but Paige side steps her and she hits the mat hard. Paige quickly capitalizes and locks in RamPaige, Gail tries to fight it but ultimately she can't and gives up.

Winner: Paige

JR and King recap what was an exciting match as both Gail and Paige and Gail put on one heck of a match. But there can only be one victor and tonight it happened to be Paige. King then adds that if you thought these matches were good then coming up next will flip your lid because next we have the MotorCity Machine Guns vs Beer Money.

Cutting to the back we see Jay Howard talking with Alica Fox before we can learn anything crucial, they're interrupted by none other than Sheamus himself. Alica leaves as Sheamus taunts Jay about saying his goodbyes while he can. Jay just looks at Sheamus who sees that he won't back down. Sheamus smiles and tells him that he hopes he enjoyed the ride because tonight it ends for him. Sheamus leaves and Jay watches him and pumps himself up some more.

Back in the ring JR and King now hope Edge didn't just sign this kid's death Warrant. But they quickly focus on the match that is to come.

" _Machine Gun Fire"_ as the crowd erupts when the Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin come out. They make their way to the ring as JR and King Recap how last week they returned and made a claim for the Tag Team belts. King chimes in on how that was last week and this week were going to see them in action against one of their greatest rivals.

" _BEER MONEEYY!"_ The staples center continue their cheers as Robert Rude and James Storm come out. Storm drinking his trade mark beer and Rude with his intense stare into the ring Beer Money and MotorCity Machine Guns might just tear the house down.

MotorCity Machine Guns Vs Beer Money

Before the match can truly start the fans are on their feet chanting "This is Awesome" both teams look at each other then back to the crowd as the square off. Alex Shelly and Robert Rude start the match off. Alex uses his speed to his advantage as he continually hits quick little moves against Rude. He runs at Rude again catching him in a hurricanrana. Then sizes him up for a shining wizard, he connects and impact was heard throughout the arena. Shelly goes for the cover, and gets a 2 count as Rude kicks out. Shelly drags him to his corner and tags in Sabin. They pick Rude up and go throw him into their corner Shelly goes first delivering a running drop kick, followed up Sabin hitting a snap mare takedown and adding a sharp kick to the back. He goes for a cover and gets another 2 count. Rude is reslisant as he continues to fight back, but we see the Machine Guns have approached this match with a divide and conquer mindset.

The match goes on with the Guns losing control of the match as Beer Money roars back after a hot tag from Rude to Storm. King and JR talk up the tag team division, they are sure that all this new blood coming into the tag team division it will be the premiere place to be .Back to the ring we see James Storm has control of the match. After a couple of clotheslines he picks up Sabin and throws him into his corner and tags in Rude. They deliver a double suplex on Sabin as Rude goes for a cover and only gets a 2 count. Another tag as Storm is now the legal man Beer Money do a unique tag team move that looks like a double back drop but instead they plant him face first.

Strom in for the cover and once again getting a 2 count though this was extremely close. The look of concern on Shelly's face is clear as he claps and stomps on the steel steps trying to get Sabin back in it. The crowd quickly jump in hoping to will Sabin on. Another quick tag as Rude gets in and they look or another tag team move. Sabin has other ideas as he fights out of it stiff forearm shots to both members of Beer Money. They quickly shut him down with a couple of knees to the gut. They send him against their setoff ropes and go for a back body drop, instead he rolls over both of them and goes for tag. Rude manages to grab his leg holding him up. Sabin is only inches away and struggles to get closer. Ultimately Beer Money pull him back to the Middle of the ring where they attempt a double suplex again. Sabin fights out of it after hitting a couple of knee shots on Storms head and once back on two feet hitting a lights out inzguri on Rude.

The crowd are on their feet as Sabin drags his body over to make the tag to Shelly. Shelly comes in all offense as he attacks Storm first with a series of kicks then capping it off with a kick to the head. Shelly then turns to Rude who's now gotten to his feet and hits a running hurricanrana. He follows that up with an arm bars slam. Shelly then runs against the ropes and hits a drop kick knocking Rude back down. Nipping up Shelly is all fired up and getting the crowd involved but doesn't go for a pin, instead he's climbing to the top rope. He's on the top rope and measures Rude as he gets up once he turns around into a cross body from Shelly. Into the cover, 1,2, no Rude manages to kick out. Shelly calls for the end as he picks up Rude and goes for the Slice Bread but Rude throws him off and into a Last Call super kick by James Storm. Sabin gets back in and takes Storm and himself out of the ring. Rude crawls into the cover 1, 2, no Shelly kicks out. Rude can't believe the fans once again are chanting "This is awesome!"

Rude slowly gets to his feet and measures Shelly for the Rude-bomb. He lifts Shelly into position but Shelly counters and flips into position for Slice bread he runs toward the corner getting to the top before rude slips out and causes Shelly to fall onto the top turnbuckle. Storm about to throw Sabin into the steel steps but Sabin reverses and sends Storm into them instead.

Back in the ring Rude is climbing to the top rope looking to hit a Super back drop. Shelly fights back hitting him with back elbows until he's able to break free. Sabin slips in goes under Rude in a power bomb position as Shelly gets his footing and grabs Rude's head and looks out into the crowd before delivering a slice bread power bomb connection! The fans are on their feet screaming "Holy Sh**" JR and King can't believe what they've seen as Shelly crawl's into the cover 1,2,3!

Winner: MotorCity Machine Guns

The fans are on their feet as the cheer for both side. That was one heck of a match King says. With JR saying that could be a match of the year candidate right there. We see all four men in the ring showing their respect to each other after the match.

JR goes on to say that it'll be hard to follow that up but they'll try. Still to come is Seth Rollins vs John Morrison in another great match. Kings adds that A.J. Styles will speak tonight and we'll hear from him before we go off the air. But first we have Jay Howard vs Sheamus.

Jay Vs Sheamus

As Sheamus makes his way down to the ring he's sporting a steel pipe in his hands. He grabs a mic and tells the ring announcer to get out of his rings. He looks to the people and smiles at them before he talks about his upcoming match. Tonight you people think you're getting a match but instead your going to get a massacre. Tonight I gave Edge a chance to make this right by erasing me lose to that newbie. But ya see he didn't now this boys blood is on his hands. He goes on about how it didn't have to be like this, he was going to spare Jay if he begged him and showed him some respect. But since Jay didn't well now is going to have to pay.

" _Papercut - Linkin Park"_ Jays music hits and the fans cheer as their glad Sheamus has finally shut up. JR says he hopes this kid knows what he's doing he's seen peoples careers ended over less. King agrees with him o that and adds Sheamus has taken this too far. After a few moments Jay hasn't come out and Sheamus seems to find it funny. He gets back on the mic and says maybe there's some hope for the kid after all. Suddenly Jays music hits again and Sheamus looks annoyed. Again everyone looks to the stage but no sign of Jay. Once his music stops Sheamus says the time for games is over boy, either get out here and take your beating or stay back there and hide.

Yet again his music plays and the crowd starts cheering. JR and King see that someone has hopped the barricade and slipped behind Sheamus. Sheamus feels the ring move and turns around right into a Spike like DDT from Jay. King says the obvious that Jay came through the crowd and attacked Sheamus. JR says that though this is a statement to Sheamus there could've been better ways to deliver it. As Jay is about to leave, he looks at the briefcase, then to Sheamus, finally to the crowd who cheer him on. Kings says don't do it but he does it anyway. He picks up the briefcase and walks out with the fans cheer him on. JR chimes in with this is far from over between these two.

King hypes up the Main event that is up next. Morrison vs Rollins and its NEXT!

" _John Morrison Music"_ The fans are on their feet as the new Intercontinental champion makes his way to the ring with a well-deserved smirk on his face. King says last week he won the belt this week he faces the World Heavyweight Champ 1 on 1. Morrison is red hot and could get even hotter if he picks up a win tonight. JR adds that if Morrison is to win he must stay on his game as Seth won't lose very easily.

John Morrison vs Seth Rollins

The match starts off with both Rollins and Morrison squaring off in the ring with a little chain wrestling. After a feeling out process with no on clearly gaining the upper hand. Rollins rolls out the ring and paces outside. King and JR take this time to try to get a grasp of where Rollins mind might be. With all that's happened in the past week Rollins doesn't have the big time allies anymore so maybe he's focused on that instead? JR agrees with King and adds it's a different ball game when you're by yourself. Rollins has now gotten back into the ring and ties up with Morrison who gets the upper hand this time and locks in a side head lock and takes Seth to the mat.

Seth manages to get out after a couple of moments but get up right into a drop kick from Morrison. Morrison stays on the attack as he follows up with a couple of kicks and some elbows. He picks Seth up and throws him into the corner. He sets him up for a splash but Rollins moves out of the way as Morrison crashes into the corner. Seth catches his breathe before he begins his assault on Morrison. Delivering clubbing blows to his back as he beat him down into the corner. The ref pushes Seth off giving him a warning that Seth ignores and once again mugs Morrison in the corner.

Morrison plays defense as the match goes on trying to fight off Seth's offense but gains no grounds. Seth has him in the middle of the ring a sleeper hold. Morrison fights to a vertical base, giving Seth a couple gut shots along the way. Just when it looks like Morrison will get a breather Seth cuts his momentum off with another clubbing blow to the back sending Morrison to his knees and arching his back in pain. Rollins takes the opportunity to claw at Morrison's face then slam his face down into the mat.

Seth taunts the crowd as he points to their fallen hero on the ground. He kicks Morrison while he's still down and does his own impression of him as the boos come in waves. Seth calls for the Pedigree and stalks him till he gets up. Morrison turns around into a kick to the gut as Seth tries to set it up but Morrison reverses into a side Russian leg sweep. The ref begins the count as both competitors are down. The crowd chants Morrison's name trying to get him back into it. Both men begin to stir, and Rollins gets up at a count of 7 and immediately goes after Morrison again.

Morrison has other ideas however as he hits Rollins I the gut sending him back. Morrison gets off and starts teeing off on Rollins who retreats to the corner. Unlike before the ref doesn't break it up and Morrison wails on him a couple more times and turns to pump the crowd up.

Morrison runs to the other corner then runs back hitting the corner splash on Rollins. He pulls Rollins out and hits a snap suplex and floats into a cover only getting a 2 count. Wasting I time Morrison hops up and continues his attack. He lifts Rollins up and throws him against the ropes but Rollins hits a return running drop kick. Not wasting a second Rollins slips out onto the apron and waits for Morrison to turn around and hits him with his flying knee. It levels Morrison but Rollins doesn't go for the cover instead he measures him.

King and JR tell us it looks like he's going for the Curb Stomp. Morrison makes it up to a knee and Rollins goes for the kill but Morrison had it scouted and dodges the stomp. He kicks Rollins in the gut and goes for the Moonlight Drive but Seth reveres. Seth delivers his own kick to Morrison and hooks both arms. King yells out that Seth is going for the Pedigree. Seth goes for it but through core power Morrison lifts Rollins up and throws him off. Rollins who lands on his knees didn't see the knee from Morrison coming and is laid out cold. The fans are on their feet as Morrison begins to drag Rollins lifeless body to the corner the corner.

He setting him up for Starship Pain, the fans are on their feet in anticipation. Morrison goes for it and connects with it, as the fans erupt. However before he can go for the cover John Cena who runs down the ramp and attacks Morrison.

Winner by DQ: John Morrison

The ref rings the bell but it doesn't stop Cena as he continues to attack Morrison. He stops momentarily to get Rollins up, who assist in the beat down. After a few more cheap shots Cena picks up Morrison and feeds him to Rollins who is setting him up for the Pedigree.

" _Get Ready to Fly"_ A.J. Styles runs out to a deafening ovation and interrupts the beat down of Morrison. He takes a shot at Rollins then focuses his attention on Cena. Styles and Cena slug it out in the middle of the ring for a bit till Rollins attacks Styles from behind. They begin their gang up on him, until Morrison makes the save taking down Rollins, leaving Styles and Cena to fight some more.

Styles ducks a right hand from Cena, kicks him and goes for the Styles Clash, as the fans cheer him on with excitement. Cena has other plans as he fights out of it and heads up the ramp along with Seth Rollins who has escaped the ring as well.

A.J. looks at both men as they run up the ramp but looks back to Morrison who is leaning against the ropes. He walks over to him and helps him stand up then raises his hand to the crowd who cheer in response.

JR and King tell us that's all that we have time for. We thank you for watch Monday night IMPACT and tune in this Thursday for Mayhem. From King and myself thank you and have good night.

As the show goes off the air we're left with image of A.J. Styles and John Morrison Standing in the ring with their arms in the air celebrating with the crowd.


End file.
